


Tables are Hot

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ch.3 is where it goes down, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Table Sex, hercxtable, kinda smutty (not really), kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: To summarize the little bit that I wrote, my friends asked me to make a fanfiction about Hercules Mulligan x Table. I (hesitantly) agreed, and I've been thinking about this for the past few days. Sorry not sorry that it isn't too smutty like my (nasty) friends wanted. Maybe I'll make another chapter of this nonsense. Probably not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTED BY FRIENDS
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually writing this. It's so stupid, and I won't be able to keep a straight face while writing this. Therefore, this stupid thing will most likely be very short.
> 
> To my friends (that I know are reading this), you guys are thirsty ass hoes.

Hercules stroked the tabletop, his reflection staring back up at him through the shine of the table. As strange as it was, Hercules felt like he had a connection with this table. Like it had some sort of significant value. Of course, it was just a table, but that didn't matter to Hercules. Mainly for making Hercules feel a bit more "normal" by doing this, he whispered sweet nothings to the table.  
Hercules ran his fingers across the fine details of the table, his hands hovering for just a few moments longer over the finely crafted pieces. Hercules shifted slightly, his entire body sprawled over the table. At the moment, Hercules needed nothing more than the comfort of his table. Yeah, Hercules would say that life was pretty great for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it ridiculous that I can write a very detailed article about dicks, or have a detailed dialogue scene between characters about sexual innuendos and such, but I cannot seem to write a single sex scene between a man and a table. I can write actual smut, but this is just super hard (heh) for some reason.

Hercules ran his hands up and down the smooth wood of the table. He was itching to grind down on the table, but he wanted to tease himself, make the night last as long as possible. His shirt was long lost on the floor, though it would be easy to find in the morning.  
"Babe? What the hell is going on?" Lafayette asked, freezing in the doorway.  
"I-it's not what you think!" Hercules exclaimed, sliding his legs off the table.  
"Why wouldn't you include me in this sex party?" Laf cried. The cluelessness Laf had only made Herc grin even more foolishly.


	3. Literal Smut Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked for more (actual smut this time), so here I am, doing something I never thought I'd have to do.

"F-fuck," Herc moaned, two fingers scissoring his hole open. The hot pink dildo shook slightly as he trembled on the table, seemingly enticing him to hurry up. He bent over and began taking the dildo into his mouth, licking the head slowly. He slipped in another finger, pulling another string of moans from his mouth. "Ah, daddy!"  
  
Beginning to take the cock further into his mouth, edging slowly towards his throat, Herc's erection bobbed against his stomach. Pulling the three fingers from his ass, he rubbed them over the dildo as he continued sucking. After a moment, his mouth popped off, strands of saliva connecting to the tip of the dildo. Herc took a moment to catch his breath, precum dribbling from his own dick. The moment he caught his breath though, he slid forward and took about half the length into him. Moans filled the room, and one could only hope the neighbors weren't home.  
  
Grinding his hips down, the hot pink dildo disappeared inside of him, only to reappear once his thighs lifted him back up a bit. Small trails of drool ran down his chin, dribbling onto parts of the table. "Harder, daddy," Herc moaned, the dildo brushing against his prostate. After roughly grinding down onto the dildo, thighs and ass smacking the tabletop below him, spurts of cum shot out from Herc's dick. Thighs trembling through the aftershocks, Herc grunted as he tried to catch his breath. This wouldn't be the first time he had gotten off on a table, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Herc!" I can't believe you," Laf shouted when he strolled into the apartment. "It's the fifth time I've caught to this month! Stop fucking the coffee table and go to your own room!"  
  



End file.
